Sacrifices and Sins
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Third and final? part to my Tres x Isaac fic. after Magic & Metal and Foes & Feelings Warning: Crazy Yaoi, so it is NOT intended for underaged readers! Reviews appreciated b/c I need them.


"_Do you believe in Heaven above? Do you believe in love? Don't tell a lie, don't be false or untrue- it all comes back to you. All my fight in life, of my bleeding heart, I've never been lucky in love. My defenses are down, a kiss or a frown; I can't survive on my own." -Paul Oakenfold_

_"That which weighs an ounce in the morning, weighs a ton by night." -Chinese proverb_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.

[Third part after Magic & Metal and Foes & Feelings

Sacrifices & Sins

Tres Iqus woke up from his nightmare on a cold, metal operating table. His shirt was off, allowing him to see the many wires and cords that were strewn about his body. He rested his head back down on the slab, and immediately squeezed his eyes shut as the overhead lamps were uncomfortably bright for his keen eyesight.

He remembered that he had been on a scouting mission in Hispania when he had received some major damage. He had been ambushed by local renegades who detonated the building he was in, from which his chest had been crushed in and his left off torn off. Remembering the details, Tres quickly looked over his torso and arms. Everything had been fixed and put back in place. Tres then began carefully unhooking the thick cords from his body. Once they were all out, he swung his legs over the side of the table and drooped his shoulders.

He had been with the Order of Rosen Kruetz for three weeks now...and that decision had been made for one reason only.

"Isaac," Tres said quietly to himself, still looking down to the floor.

Picking up his broad shoulders, Tres stepped down from the table and proceeded out of the medical examination room.

Tres walked down the gothic-style Victorian hallways as he made his way to his and Isaac's quarters, not ever caring to look at anything around him. Tres did slow down his pace, however, as he recalled the last time he had walked the hallways of the Vatican- the night he had left with Isaac. The Vatican was so beautiful, with royal-esque décor and a cheerful atmosphere.

_Caterina._

Tres stopped walking.

Every day, he wondered if he had upset her by leaving. He had been her personal bodyguard, after all, so it would only make sense that he had. But she had others- Abel, Leon, Hugue, William, Haclav, Esther, and even Kate to lean on; to count on.

Isaac, on the other hand, did not have anyone. He had been all alone in his endeavors prior to Tres.

Tres knew that he was not with him out of pity or sympathy, though. Isaac loved him, and Tres knew he loved him, too.

At that, Tres began walking again and quickly came up to the grand, double-doors to their chambers. With a swift pull of one of the doors, Tres stepped inside the spacious multi-room that Isaac had insisted that they share. Isaac had been at his desk, but upon hearing Tres come in, he quickly stood up from his work and turned towards his Gunslinger.

Tres looked drop-dead delicious wearing only his tight, black pants and tall, military boots. Isaac was in no way used to seeing Tres- views of him like that still made the Magician drool. Nonetheless, Isaac decided to first inquire about his current state.

"How are you feeling? Better, yes?" Isaac asked as he unrolled his white sleeves back down his slender arms.

Isaac always made Tres a little nervous- the way he was dressed (or lack thereof), the way he peered into his eyes, the way he spoke to him. It was like everything he did was to please Tres.

"Positive," Tres replied while noticing that Isaac had his hair tied back in a loose ponytail, which allowed him the rare view of Isaac's long neck and square shoulders.

_Beautiful._

Isaac grinned, and beckoned Tres to come over to him with a curl of his finger. Tres followed his silent order and strode over to him, while Isaac's smile widened as he hopped up to sit on top of his desk. Soon, Tres was standing in front of him, in between his legs, and Isaac wrapped his arms around Tres' waist.

"You know you had me worried, love," Isaac said as Tres ran his fingertips up and down Isaac's back.

Isaac buried his face in Tres' smooth chest and inhaled Tres' unique scent. Gunpowder and a mixture of leather and cologne. Isaac loved to breathe it in- it was Tres. Tres stopped his caresses and just held Isaac snugly to his chest.

"When they brought you back from Hispania, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep; nothing...just worry about you," Isaac confessed, sensing Tres needed to be told something sweet and heartfelt.

Tres chewed the information over in his mind, then slid his hands down Isaac's back to his ass. Tres easily lifted Isaac up to him and Isaac immediately wrapped his legs around Tres' waist. Tres loved how Isaac's perfect ass fit in his hands, and Isaac always turned to love-sick much when his perfect ass was in Tres's hands. Isaac put his arms around Tres' neck as Tres carried him over to their enormous bed in the adjacent room.

"Why do you worry about me?" Tres asked softly in Isaac's ear.

Isaac turned his face to look directly in Tres's eyes.

"Because I love you, Tres. Don't you know that by now?" Isaac asked, a little perplexed by Tres' inquiry.

Tres smiled, closed his eyes, and brought his lips close to Isaac's.

"Positive. I just like hearing you say it," Tres breathed against Isaac's skin.

Isaac shivered in a spicy delight at the sensation and pressed his lips to Tres'. Still holding Isaac in his arms; never breaking their kiss, Tres freed a hand and pulled Isaac's hair ties out of his long, inky mane. Once Isaac's black, satin hair fell free, Tres grabbed a fistful, always loving how it felt in his hand, and pulled Isaac's head back. Tres kissed all over the man's exposed throat and collarbone, while Isaac squeezed Tres's hips with his legs. Tres released Isaac's throat and hugged him closer to his body before he crawled onto the bed. Once up to the pillows, Tres set Isaac down on the soft, silk sheets and laid down next to him.

Isaac heard Tres take a deep breathe, so he turned over on his side towards the Gunslinger and propped his head up with his hand to look over him. Tres was staring at the above canopy that lay over the top and down the sides of their bed; his face showing no emotion, but there was sorrow in his eyes.

This pained Isaac, and he began trying to piece together something helpful to say. Isaac slowly brought his free hand up to Tres' beautiful face and admiringly caressed his features. He lightly ran his fingertips along Tres' cheekbone, his full, thick lips, and adorable chin; forever in awe of his perfection.

"Tres, I cannot lose you," Isaac said sternly but not harshly.

Tres turned his head to search Isaac's piercing, grey eyes. Isaac's gaze did not waver in the slightest as he added, "I would not be able to endure that big of a loss in my life."

Isaac stopped his ghost touches over Tres' enticing lips and just held his cheek.

Isaac was right.

To Tres, losing Caterina was one thing...but losing Isaac...was another.

At that, Tres pulled Isaac on top of him and raked Isaac's hair out of his face with his fingers. Isaac rested his hands on Tres' chest as he lay flush against him. Tres loved how their bodies just melted into each other, and he pulled Isaac's face down to his for a slow, passionate kiss; a kiss that said _"I'm sorry I made you worry."_ Tres freed his hands from Isaac's hair and brought them to his face.

Boring into Isaac's soul with his intense, chocolate-hued gaze, Tres purred, "I will never leave your side. _Ever._ I promise you, Isaac."

Isaac was crumbling from Tres' sincere words, but also feeling his blood rush at the same time. Soothed, yet excited all at once. Isaac suddenly bombarded Tres with a flurry of kisses, while he slid his hands down Tres' well-built abdomen.

Isaac was in overdrive; he had to have him right then and there. Their tongues swirled around each other, performing an absolutely intoxicating dance in which both of them lost themselves in.

Tres squeezed Isaac's lean arms as the Magician massaged his cock from the outside of his pants with one hand and held himself slightly up with the other. Tres whimpered into their kiss from Isaac's enticing touches; something he knew turned Isaac on even more. He felt Isaac's lips curve into a coy smile against his own lips and he knew it had worked.

Suddenly, Isaac brought both of his hands on either side of Tres' body and lustfully ground his hips into Tres'. Tres groaned and brought his own hips up to further rub their swollen erections together, earning him a throaty groan from Isaac as well. Isaac scooted down Tres' legs and restrained himself from just tearing off Tres' black pants, and instead went with calmly pulling them off him.

Isaac stood up from the bed, now with Tres' pants in hand, and marveled at the deadly angel laying naked in his bed...waiting for him. Isaac's cock jumped at the thought, and he unknowingly licked his lips at Tres, who had put his hands behind his head.

As if Tres could be any sexier, he suddenly cooed, "Do as you wish," and tugged at his bottom lips with his teeth.

"_Wow..."_ was the only thing Isaac's exploded mind could generate from such an invitation.

"Hn," Isaac groaned while playfully narrowing his eyes; acting like looking at him like that somehow pained him.

"You may regret granting me that kind of permission, love," Isaac purred slyly as he took of his own shirt.

Tres just grinned as he feasted his eyes on Isaac's flawless body as it was being slowly revealed to him. But Isaac did not remove his pants just yet; leaving them unzipped and only slightly pulled down to rest below his narrow hips.

Before Tres could pout about it, Isaac had already cast a silent spell with his hands, which took the form of black shackles that immediately latched onto Tres's wrists and pulled them over his head. Tres tilted his head back to see what had had his wrists restrained to the headboard of the bed, then turned his attention back to a grinning Isaac.

Tres' cock jumped when Isaac finished undressing and slowly crawled back onto the bed and in between his legs. Isaac smiled sweetly up at Tres with his chin resting on his lower abdomen, and adoringly ran his fingers over the lines of muscles that adorned Tres's thighs and hips; earning him many "mmm"s and small jerks at his chains.

Isaac parted Tres's legs further and placed a hand firmly on Tres' stomach to keep him still. Tres gave Isaac a little confused look at the gesture, but it only served to encourage Isaac to continue to tease Tres more- as if he needed any more motivation.

"Hold still, now," Isaac said lovingly before dipping his head low in between Tres's legs and abruptly plunging his tongue inside his tight entrance.

"Ohh...Isaac, ohmygodohmygodohmyGOD...Isaac!" Tres stammered from such an unexpected sensation, and immediately arched his back and pulled at his restraints.

Isaac kept his hand on Tres' stomach, anticipating him to squirm around like that, as he continued pumping and flicking his tongue in and out of Tres.

Tres was going absolutely out of his mind from Isaac's glorious play, and cursed the shackles that kept him from doing anything about it. Isaac loved putting Tres in delicious ecstasy; to have him pant and beg breathlessly from his remarkable torture. Seeing Tres arch his back over and over in pure pleasure aroused Isaac to no end, so he stopped his task and kissed Tres' throbbing length before slinking back up his immaculate body.

Tres was breathing rapidly and was harder than ever, all of which Isaac was relishing at as he looked into Tres's lustful eyes. Isaac quickly attacked Tres' neck, biting and sucking roughly at the sensitive skin, leaving fresh, red marks in his wake. Tres loved it and turned his head to the opposite side, allowing Isaac more room to work. Isaac smiled; knowing his gorgeous Doll was in heaven, and slipped three fingers inside Tres' wet entrance.

Tres gasped and arched his back, rubbing his chest firmly against Isaac's, as the Magician slowly, methodically pushed and pulled his long fingers..

"Isaac, I...I can't handle anymore...please..." Tres managed to say in between his breathy moans.

Isaac gave Tres' neck one final lick, then obligingly pulled his slick fingers out of him. Isaac positioned himself back in between Tres' sculpt legs; wrapping them around his slim waist, leaned in close, and cooed, "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

His words dripped with jet-back sarcasm and a smoky eroticism, which made Tres grin and pout at the same time.

Without another word, Isaac quickly sat upright and slammed his pulsating cock into Tres' ass; as hard as he could and as deep as he could. Tres's eyes shot open wide, and he moaned loudly as he continued his desperate and useless pulling at the shackles.

"_Tres_..." Isaac breathed shakily before tilting his head back towards the ceiling.

Within the blink of an eye, Isaac began pounding into Tres, each rough thrust hitting Tres' sweet spot, which caused both men to loudly call out for each other in their mind blowing ecstasy. Needing to thrust into him faster, Isaac sank down further on top of Tres; one hand holding himself up while his other tightly grasped Tres' leg, pushing it as far back as it would go.

Tres was overwhelmed with such intense pleasure and blurted out, "_Please_, let me touch you."

Indicating what he meant, Tres tugged at his chains again. Isaac grinned and lifted his spell, causing Tres's shackles to disappear in a black smoke.

Upon being freed, Tres immediately clung to Isaac's back and shoulders, desperately urging him to continue his delightfully swift thrusts into him. Tres' breath was hot and sensual against Isaac's skin, alluring him to have a taste. Senses in complete overload, Isaac crashed his lips down upon Tres', instantly muffling both men's passionate cries that had been filling the room.

Isaac loved how Tres knowingly lifted his ass up to meet each of his thrusts, so he squeezed Tres' leg harder in his hand; feeling his burning climax approaching. Upon feeling the indescribable pleasure of Isaac's cock swelling up even more inside him, Tres broke their kiss and spat in his hand; immediately stroking his own begging member in time with Isaac's thrusts. Isaac stared down at his insanely beautiful Tres pleasuring himself, musing that it should be a sin to see something so sexy.

In no time, Isaac could not suppress screaming Tres' name as he climaxed hard inside of his Gunslinger. As soon as his name was screamed at the pinnacle of Isaac's searing pleasure, Tres dug his head back in the pillows and climaxed as well, all over Isaac's perfectly defined stomach and chest.

Isaac, now feeling like he was made out of Jell-O, collapsed on top of Tres, who immediately hugged his slender frame tightly. Isaac absentmindedly sifted his fingers through Tres' messy, auburn hair while keeping his head nuzzled comfortably against the Killing Doll's chest, moving only a little due to Tres' breathing.

"Tres, that was..._incredible_," Isaac said breathlessly to his lover.

Tres smiled contently and simply squeezed their bodies together tighter.

"We need a shower," Isaac suddenly said out of the blue, in a very matter-of-fact way.

Tres looked down and Isaac, who looked up to meet his gaze. Tres freed a hand from his hold on Isaac's back and brought it up to his face.

With his thumb, Tres wiped off a tiny line of his own, pearly completion from Isaac's cheek and said, "Positive."

Hot water poured down on both men as they enjoyed their steamy shower in their lavish bathroom. Tres had Isaac pinned against one of the off-white tiled shower walls, with Isaac's legs over his arms as he held firmly to his hips.

Isaac was always impressed with Tres' unmatched stamina and he relished in the fact that to Tres, he was like an immaterial weight, and Tres could easily carry him for days without wearying.

Tres continued to dominate their fiery kisses as he thrust deeper and faster into Isaac, who was loving everything about it.

Both men looked absolutely amazing, soaked and clinging to each other as the continued to make passionate love in the hot steam of their shower. Tres lifted his arms up to seize the middle of Isaac's back, spreading Isaac's legs farther apart in the process. Both men's moans grew louder from such an adjustment which allowed Tres to drive himself even deeper into Isaac. Isaac could not arch his back in his pleasure, as Tres had him securely up against the wall, so Isaac had resulted to scratching up and down Tres' dripping back and pulling at his soft, wet hair.

Tres was going crazy from Isaac's sensuous teasing. He felt like he was in a fantasy world from all the immensely delectable pleasure he was receiving, so he roughly kissed Isaac's wet lips and panted, "Tell me you love me."

Isaac smiled at Tres' request as his lovely Killing Doll never let up his harsh thrusts. Tres squeezed Isaac's perfect back harder and leaned in to bite at his neck and shoulder; the urge to spill his seed becoming painful and overwhelming.

Isaac was racked with all new kinds of pleasure from Tres' ruthless sucking and biting at his neck, and his torment only intensified when Tres exhaled onto his skin,"..._now_."

Isaac tightened his legs around Tres' wide, slick back and said as solidly as he could, "Tres, I love you so much. Oh my _God_, Tres...I love you so much – I can't _live_ without you; I love...mmm.."

Tres cut off Isaac's words as he crashed his swollen lips against his while he came.

Once Isaac felt Tres' hot seed explode into him, coupled with feeling Tres sensuously rake his fingers down his sides, he climaxed as well, onto both of their slick lower stomachs while he moaned shakily into their kiss.

After a few more pumps, Tres tiredly pulled out of Isaac and carefully lowered his legs off his arms. As soon as Isaac's feet touched the cool floor, he practically slumped forward into Tres' embrace; feeling completely satisfied, fulfilled, and spent. Isaac wrapped his arms around Tres' middle and just held him as the soothing water beat down on them.

Tres cuddled Isaac to his chest, kissed his hair, and said quietly, "I love you, too."

Isaac lazily smiled to himself; recalling his passionate rants he had made but a moment ago.

Tres closed his eyes as he held the man he loved in his arms, appreciating that that man, in turn, was holding him. Tres opened his eyes as a series of thoughts struck him all at once.

He was happy.

Sure, he had had to leave the Vatican in order to obtain it, but there it was – happiness, love, warmth; everything that made him feel complete for the first time.

He would remain with Isaac for the rest of their lives, as he had promised him, and he acknowledged that that suited him just fine.

It would be his sacrifice.

It would be his sin.

And it would be _worth it_.

Isaac lifted his head from Tres' chest and met his far-away gaze; instantly matching Tres' serious look with one of his own.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked, knitting his thin eyebrows together slightly.

Tres softened the look in his eyes as he focused on Isaac's worried grey ones.

For the first time in the three weeks that Tres had been with Isaac, he truly had no more qualms about his decision.

He finally _knew_ that it had been the right one.

"Nothing," Tres answered with a smile, "everything is... perfect."


End file.
